Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
Showers hobs are traditionally constructed around the perimeter of a shower cubicle to confine water and prevent leakage. Hobs are commonly constructed of aerated concrete blocks or bricks which are affixed to the floor. Waterproofing and bedding compounds are applied to the inside of the hob and bathroom tiles are affixed on top. Shower trays can also be fitted over the hob. A shower screen is commonly sealed directly to the tiles or the shower tray.
One problem with traditional shower hob constructions is that, as tile grout is porous, water can seep between the tiles. This can result in the tiles detaching from the hob, disintegration of the waterproof layer, and damage to the surrounding floor or walls.
Another problem is that the concrete blocks or bricks are generally quite wide and this results in a large step into the shower cubicle. Apart from being unappealing to the eye, this can be a safety hazard.
Another disadvantage of traditional shower hob construction is that the process of constructing the shower hob can take days to complete. The concrete blocks or bricks must be adhered to the floor before the waterproofing membrane can be applied, and the waterproofing must be dry before the bedding can be laid. The tiles cannot be grouted until the tile adhesive has set and the shower screen cannot be installed until the tiles are laid.
Modern shower hobs may be constructed using aluminium angle rather than concrete blocks or bricks. Once the angle is affixed to the floor, the waterproofing and bedding compounds are applied over the angle and the inside of the shower hob. The tiles must then be laid, set and grouted, prior to the installation of the shower screen. Whilst this type of construction may reduce water leakage and decrease the size of the step into the shower cubicle, the shower hob must still be constructed in a step-wise process and the shower screen cannot be installed until the waterproofing, bedding and tiling steps are completed.